


chapters

by cyrogenical



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrogenical/pseuds/cyrogenical
Summary: "I'm sorry, Ty.." Josh starts, his voice barely loud enough for Tyler to hear, but he does. He can hear the way his words are practically drenched in regret and, God, Tyler wants to shrivel up and die right then and there.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Debby Ryan, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 13





	chapters

"I love you." 

The words drip past Tyler's lips like ravenous little snakes, coiling and slithering as they hunt for something, anything. He hadn't meant to let them go, he hadn't wanted to admit the one thing he was scared of the most, but here he was. There wasn't much he could do about it now, seeing as the painful, looming truth had already been admitted. For a moment, Tyler curses himself. He curses his big mouth and his inability to keep things from his best friend in the whole wide world. That's the thing about Josh, he has this weird aura about him that makes Tyler turn to putty even just in his mere presence. Every part of Tyler belongs to Josh and nothing in the world could ever change that. 

The look on Tyler's face is hopeful as he stares towards his bandmate, his best friend, his brother in a sense. His hands are clasped together in front of him, but that's mainly because they're shaking considerably and Tyler, he doesn't want to seem weak. "Please." He whispers after a moment of unbearable, deafening silence. Josh isn't speaking and Tyler needs him to. He needs reassurance and to know that Josh feels the same way. Tyler craves it and Josh isn't giving it to him. 

A heavy, unavoidable silence stretches across the room as the two men look between each other, one gaze teary and the other filled with confusion and some sort of sympathy. Josh doesn't feel the same way, and that's obvious to Tyler now. He understands. He gets it. He does.

"I'm sorry, Ty.." Josh starts, his voice barely loud enough for Tyler to hear, but he does. He can hear the way his words are practically drenched in regret and, God, Tyler wants to shrivel up and die right then and there. Josh felt sorry for him. He didn't feel the same way, he quite obviously just felt awkward and probably wanted to leave this situation. Tyler's gaze lowers, no longer able to look up into Josh's eyes. He doesn't want to see the emotions flooding his bandmate's eyes. Tyler can't do it. He can't do this. 

"Me and Debby, we're, y'know.." Josh speaks up again, this time the sound of his voice is a little farther away, and Tyler notices he's taken a step back away from him. Does Josh think he's some sort of contagious disease? Does he think that whatever Tyler's feeling is going to spread and infect Josh? It was absurd, and Tyler feels a hot flush of hurt and confusion spread throughout his body. 

Josh, unaware of the inner turmoil inside of Tyler's head, starts to talk again, wanting to say something to calm his bandmates beating heart, but Tyler stops him. He doesn't want any more pointless sympathy. 

"Just leave it, Josh. Please. Please just go." Tyler begs, his eyes wide and filled to the brim with unshed tears threatening to spill. His cheeks are flushed a painful pink and if Josh doesn't leave soon he feels as if he might throw up then and there. Tyler had exposed himself for all of Josh to see, he'd taken down his almost impenetrable walls and opened the screen doors so obvious on his chest, and Josh just hadn't understood. Tyler didn't blame him though, he didn't blame Josh for the way Tyler's heart had shattered into pieces at the first realisation that Josh didn't love him, or how Tyler was able to see the slight disgust in his bandmate's eyes. Tyler didn't blame him, he just blamed himself. He shouldn't have been so stupid to fall in love with somebody so unattainable. 

The hotel room door clicks shut, and in a way, Tyler feels as if it represents a chapter of his life closing, only making room for another to open up. 

He shakes his head a little, his gaze blurry as he stumbles to grab his phone. He needs somebody, anybody to just take the pain that he's feeling away. He doesn't want to deal with the emotions that are flooding his senses and invading every little crack evident on his body. Tyler's barely thinking as he clicks on the most recent contact in his phone. He isn't thinking, but he is at the same time.

"Tyler?" 

Jenna's sweet as honey voice drips through the receiver and suddenly, Tyler feels as if he can breathe again. His soul feels lifted and maybe, just maybe this is the new chapter of his life that was meant to open after all.

**Author's Note:**

> that feeling when you've been with your partner for two years and you've fallen for somebody else. ^^


End file.
